When warriors eat the hunger games
by Shadestream of Wildclan
Summary: Warriors eat katniss and peeta. I don't own warriors or THG!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon yesterday, the Thunderclan cats were eating pie. It was crazy. "PIE!" Screamed a super hyper Bramblestar. He then ran over to Jayfeather and spanked him.

"Ouchie! That's my bootie!" Jayfeather whinned. Bramblestar rolled his eyes and then ran over to highledge to call his clan mates for a meeting. "My peoples!" Bramblestar yowled his voice ringing around the hollow. "I've got some announcements to make so listen up!" He bounced up and down as he waited for his clanmates to gather around. "I want to re-name Jayfeather to Jay Jay sass master."

"GASP!" Came the voice of a very random cat with a very cool blue cloak on. Bramblestar ignored it and was about to carry on when the cat meowed, "Excuse me! Show some respect here! I am a freaking queen!"

"Whattttttttttt?!" Whisper-screamed Bramblestar. "You is amazing!" Squirrelflight glared at him. Then she relaxed and started bowing to the weird cat.

"You is our queen. We must respect you!" Jay Jay sass master gasped. And then he died. But he came back to life cause he is the coolest cat ever.

"You guys is not random enough!" She declared. "At your next gathering I shall announce to all the clans that I am their leader!" She smiled weirdly. Bramblestar looked at her like she had grown wings.

"How do we do that?" He asked. "Also what is your name? I need to know so I can make you the official ruler of all the clans." She rolled to the front of the group and called out to all the Thunderclan cats.

"My name is Zebrastripe." She meowed mysteriously as she took off her cloak. "Jay Jay, I believe you know me from somewhere..." Jay Jay sass master gasped and then fainted. Bramblestar looked suspiciously at her before shrugging and motioning for Zebrastripe to continue. "You shall become random by eating LOTS AND LOTS of catmint!" She declared her eyes lighting up because she was sugar high.

"Wait here." She meowed before clapping her paws twice and disappearing. Then 0.00000002 seconds later she re-appeared with a bag as big as the moon and dumped it on the ground. Out spilled 10 billion tons of catmint...Dun DUh DAH!


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering

**YAY I finally updated this story! I totally forgot it existed lol ;) Thanks to the people that reviewed!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or THG. Sadly…I also don't own HP**

* * *

All the cats looked at the bag of catmint in awe. It wuz huge!

After he got over his shock, Bramblestar examined Zebrastripe. She was a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a super poofy tail. "Let us eat catmint!" Bramblestar declared. All the cats dug in.

They all got super hyper and ran around like psychos. "Come on crazy cats let's go to the gathering!" Zebrastripe announced.

Thunderclan streamed out of the tunnel after her and ran to the island. They arrived last. Of course. "Hello clans!" Bramblestar screamed.

Mistystar looked at him with concern. "What happened to you Bramblestar?" Everycat shifted their attention to Bramblestar. His eyes gleamed creepily.

"I'msuperhyperandifoundournewleader." He meowed in one breath. "Her name is Zebrastripe." Everyone shifted their eyes towards Zebrastripe as she climbed up the tree with Bramblestar.

"Hello clans! Starclan has sent me to make your lives more interesting! First, I will start by making myself leader of all the clans." She clapped her paws twice and a golden crown appeared on her head. The clan cats clapped for her.

"Next, I am going to rename the clans. Thunderclan shall now be Sassyclan." Once again, she stopped for applause. "Windclan shall be known as Tomatoclan." Applause. "Riverclan shall become Fishyclan." More applause. "And Shadowclan shall be Vampireclan." The cats stared at her blankly. They didn't know what a vampire was.

"Ugh." Zebrastripe rolled her eyes. "A vampire is a creature with fangs that sucks your blood, they burn into ashes if they're caught in the sun and they can turn you into a vampire too."

"Ooooh. I get it." Exclaimed the Sassyclan, Tomatoclan and Fishyclan cats. Let's just say that the Vampireclan cats were furious. Very, Very furious.

"Okay, one last thing before we leave." Said Zebrastripe as she attempted to escape the angry Vampireclan cats. "I hereby resurrect Ferncloud so she can become a kit-machine!"

As Zebrastripe said those few words, Ferncloud popped down from the sky. "Hi everyone!" She purred as she twined her tail with Dustpelt's. "I am super excited to come back and be a kit-machine!"

"Alright gathering adjourned." Zebrastripe huffed at the attention Ferncloud was suddenly getting. She followed Sassyclan back to their camp.

When they arrived, Jay Jay Sass Master was magically awake again. "AHHHHH!" He screamed when he saw Ferncloud. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Ferncloud chuckled. "I was, but then Zebrastripe resurrected me." Jay Jay Sass Master couldn't think of anything sassy to say so he was silent.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Sassyclan camp, Bramblestar was talking. A lot.

"Where are you gonna sleep Zebrastripe?" Bramblestar asked.

Zebrastripe smirked and clapped her paws. "Here." She said. Bramblestar looked up and gasped. Directly above camp, a huge mansion rested on the clouds.

"Wow! Dat is like so epic!" He exclaimed. She, once again, smirked at him and flew over to her house.

"Hey Bramblestar!" Called Ferncloud. "I had some more kits!" Bramblestar facepawed and walked over too Ferncloud.

"How many? What are their names?" He asked Dustpelt and Ferncloud tiredly. The catmint was starting to wear off.

"We have for kits. Their names are Snapekit, the black tom, McGonagallkit, the gray tabby she-cat with spectacle markings, Sproutkit, the dark brown tabby she-cat, and Dumbledorekit, the white tom."

"So you named your kits after Harry Potter professors?" Bramblestar asked with excitement. Harry Potter was his favorite book series. They were the best.

"Yep!" Dustpelt said proudly. He and Ferncloud were part of the Harry Potter fandom.

"Cool!" Replied Bramblestar. "Time for bed!" Every cat went to their dens and fell asleep.


End file.
